Don't Take Him
by ChesirexXxTwinz
Summary: My version of "Don't Take the Girl" with Sora and Riku.


_**Don't Take Him**_

"Riku, are you ready?" Sephiroth questioned, standing by his truck, one hand on the tailgate, watching the front door for his youngest son.

"Yeah! I'm coming, Father!" A ten year old Riku called smiling happily as he bounded down the front steps, his fishing pole clenched tightly in one hand.

Sephiroth chuckled lowly at the excitement, "Ready for our fishing trip?"

"You bet! I can't wait!" Riku flashed him a bright smile.

Sephiroth chuckled again, patting him on his head before opening the passenger door for Riku to climb in. Once Riku was situated, seat belt on, door shut, window down, he strode over to the driver's side, starting the truck. They drove up the long driveway to the main gate. As Sephiroth was getting closer to the gate he noticed the new boy from down the street hesitantly peeking into the driveway, blushing when Sephiroth spotted him. Raising an eyebrow, he stopped in front of him, noting the small tackle-box and fishing pole, "Sora Strife, correct?"

Sora shuffled his feet, "Um, yeah…Um…my daddy told me to…ask if I…could come? He said it'd be nice to get to know you…"

"You want to join our fishing trip?" Sephiroth smile, glancing at the glaring Riku.

"Um…yes…please…" Sora gave him a tentative smile in return.

"No. Father, please. Take Demyx or Tidus or even Marly! What about Axel? He's my best friend. Take him. Take _any_ body else, but don't take him."

"Riku." Sephiroth warned, aware of the droop Sora just made.

"Fine." Riku pouted, huffing and glaring out the window.

"Come on, Sora. Put your things in the back and hop in." Sephiroth opened his door.

The smile Sora sent him made him bite back a flinch at its brightness. Sora climbed the tailgate and dropped his pole and box in before climbing over Sephiroth to sit between him and Riku. He turned his smile to Riku, sticking his hand out, "Hi! I'm Sora Strife!"

Riku glanced at his hand before shaking it at his father's look, grumbling, "Riku."

_**8 years later**_

Riku wrapped his arm around Sora tightly as they walked to the snack bar at the drive-in movies. Sora smiled lovingly at him, knowing Riku never cared about the looks and whispers they got. He moved closer as they approached, "Hey, Riku?"

Riku glanced at him, "Yeah?"

"I love you!" Sora announced, hugging him.

Riku laughed, kissing Sora's forehead, "I love you, too, Sora. Now, lets get our snacks to please that bottomless pit of yours."

"Hey!" Soar pouted, crossing his arms. Riku chuckled again, pushing him toward the bar. They ordered their snacks and made their way back to Riku's silver and blue sports car. Riku set the food on the front seat, shut the door and pulled Sora close to him by his belt loops. Sora eeped as he stumbled against him, his hands lying flat on Riku's chest. He glanced up at Riku, blushing at his satisfied smirk. Tippy toeing, Sora pressed a soft kiss to Riku's lips, sighing and melting against Riku as his arms wrapped around his waist.

Too wrapped in their kiss, neither noticed an approaching figure-until Sora was wrenched away from Riku. Riku glared at the man before his eyes widened at the gun pointed at Sora's head. The man smirked, "Do whatever I say and your little cutie here stays safe." He traced his free hand along Sora's cheek, smirking at the anger that flashed through sea-green eyes.

"Please. Here, my wallet. Take the keys to my car. "Riku tossed his wallet and his car keys at the stranger's feet, "There's five hundred in there and the cars brand new. Take this watch. It's worth at least six thousand. I can give you anything, but please…don't take him."

The man glanced at the objects at his feet, then back at Riku, who was staring at Sora. He shoved Sora at Riku and scooped his offerings up. Riku moved so he could enter the car, cradling Sora to his chest, incasing him in a Riku shield. When the car was gone Riku pulled Sora away from him, looking down into wide, watery, blue eyes, "Are you okay, Sora?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah."

"Good." Riku smiled, moving a strand of spiky brown hair from Sora's face, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek, "C'mon. I'll call Axel to come get us, okay? Roxas is probably with him."

"I want to see him. I haven't much since we finished moving my stuff in." Sora muttered in a shaky voice.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." Sora sighed leaning back against him.

_**6 years later**_

Riku rushed through the hospital doors and to the reception desk, "Can you tell me what room Sora Roxas Strife are in?"

The receptionist frowned, looking at Riku in sympathy, "The car crash victims?" Riku nodded quickly, "Roxas Strife is in room 419. Sora Strife is still in surgery."

"Where?" Riku urged.

"I'm sorry. Only immediate family-"

Riku slammed his hands on the desk, "He's my husband. Tell me where the h*ll he is. Now."

"Are you Riku?" Another voice asked, cutting off whatever the receptionist was going to say. Riku walked to where the doctor was standing, holding a door open. She motioned Riku into the room, "Please sit."

"How is he?" Riku wasn't here for pleasantries. He wanted to know how Sora was and he wanted to know now.

The doctor sighed, "He's still in surgery."

"I didn't ask _where_ he was; I asked_ how_ he was." Riku ground out.

"He went through his first surgery perfectly. The surgery he's in now…it seems there's a 50% chance he'll survive." Riku's eyes widened and the doctor put a hand on his shoulder before walking out of the room.

Riku stared blankly at the wall, letting what the doctor said sink in. _'I could lose him...no. I can't. I've been with him for ten years! I can't lose him! I'll do anything. Sh*t, take me instead. Take my heart, he has it anyway. I'll take his place. __**Gladly.**__ Gods, please…don't take him.'_

_**6 months later**_

Riku blinked as a hand fell on his shoulder, glancing behind him.

Axel sighed as blank, sea-green eyes turned to him, "I thought you'd be here." Riku shrugged, eyeing a now visible Roxas, holding a bouquet of blue and red roses. Roxas gave him a small smile, handing the roses over. Riku nodded his thanks before looking ahead again. Roxas kissed Axel's cheek and headed for the car. Axel watched him walk away before running a hand through red spikes, "You're always here any freetime you have."

"I'll stay with him when I'm free. Haven't I always?"

Sighing again, Axel nodded, "Yeah. I'll call you later, okay?" Riku nodded, watching Axel start his car and drive away.

"I don't think they understand what you mean to me, love. Oh well, you'll always know, right? I love you more than I love my life…" Riku's phone alarm went off and he sighed, "I have to go for now. But, like always, I'll be back later. I love you, Sora." Riku stood, brushing invisible dirt from his pants, took a step forward and kissed the headstone labeled 'Sora Strife', a single tear falling from his eyes.

*** * ***

_Sora smiled brightly at Riku, sticking his hand out, "Hi! I'm Sora Strife!"_

_Riku glared at the hand, shaking it with a huff, "Riku."_

* * *

This was previously under "aice-kitsune" but I switched to be here with Uo^^.


End file.
